


Purple Heart of Leather

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 24/7 D/s Relationship, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assless Leather Pants, Biting, Boot Worship, Cock Rings, Collars, Consensual Name-Calling, Crossdressing, Crying, Cum Eating, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gagging Kink, Leather Daddy Dom Bucky, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Piercings, Offscreen Flogging, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slapping kink, Slut-Shaming Kink, Spanking, Spider-Gags, Spitroasting, Spreader Bars, Stockings, Suspension Bondage, Winterhawk Wonderland Holiday Exchange, gaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes did not exactly anticipate the scale to which his relationship with Clint Barton would evolve when he first met him. Now though, he wouldn't want to change it for the world. They complement each other in their every needs, push each other into giving the other exactly what they want, exactly what they crave. Being Clint's Master is all he's ever wanted, and if he trusts the way Clint is looking at him through glazed eyes right now, Clint isn't wishing he was anywhere else either.A scene.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649578
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland





	Purple Heart of Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowshoes/gifts).



> Filling the second prompt my giftee put down, aka, Porn. The kinkier the better. You have been warned ;) 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it, writing them this way for the first time ever was a fun journey!

The walls are a creamy blue that always remind Bucky of baby blankets, and isn't  _ that _ a good color. The floors are black hardwood that reflect the light at certain points, and particularly in the center of the room. The play room is silent, save for the vibrations and suction noises that come with the kind of play they're indulging in. 

Bucky sits back in his armchair, feeling the plush fabric of the cushion on his skin where his assless leather pants open. He cups his cock through the material and breathes out slowly, through his nose, keeping his face impassive. He studies his partner's face carefully. 

There's something magnificent in the way Clint's eyes are wide, and glassy, and the perfect display of both his calm and his struggle to stay upright on his knees. How lucky that Bucky went ahead and fixed the suspension below his arms and waist first thing when Clint read his clue and got down on all fours. 

The ropes are the purple silk he uses for blindfolds, and sensory play, and grooming sometimes. They're Clint's favorite and Bucky has to admit, they make a picture he could jerk off to for nights on end against his slave's skin. The heavy collar that sits against Clint's throat, thick, black leather and a bright silver buckle that looks just as heavy as it feels is another thing Bucky could gaze at for hours without tiring - which he does, actually. 

They've been playing for an hour, building up to this moment, this part that Clint craves, and Bucky happily provides. Getting to where they are now took a minute, Bucky can still see the traces of the work he'd needed to put into Clint's submission tonight - the marks of his fingers on the sides of the man's ass as he watches from Clint's front, the redness of his back where the flogger lashed down, the teeth marks, where Bucky had let go and given Clint the claiming sensation he was chasing. 

He's been strapped to both the fucking machines for almost twenty minutes. Not long enough that Bucky is in any way concerned that they should stop, but long enough that he's had to get up a few times to pour more lube around his boy's hole so it wouldn't chafe. Bucky smiles at the noises that come out of both of Clint's holes. His mouth kept open by his spider gag, the machine keeps fucking in, and in, and in, and Clint moans every time it hits the back of his throat, and whines every time it draws out. His legs are kept apart with a spreader bar between his knees and his hole is so open the slick noises of the silicone cock that rams into it are almost unperturbed by those of his skin clutching to it. 

Bucky watches, clicking his boots on the floor and playing with the rings that hang from his nipples when his own need for stimulation becomes a little too much to ignore. Every movement he makes, Clint watches with a glazed stare, awed and moaning louder at any sign of Bucky's pleasure. 

Clint's thighs look delicious even from a distance, what with the sheer purple stockings he's wearing, and the thick black buckles of the spreader bar right at the birth of his knees. Bucky has to get up and touch. He walks with intent, always. Every step he takes communicates his trajectory, his destination, his want. Bucky's sure Clint sees - even the sensation of the cool air on his ass and the twitch of his cock that results from it with how fixedly he watches him walk up to him. 

He doesn't look into his eyes, never does unless instructed to, and Bucky grins. 

"Good boy," he whispers as he reaches his slave and passes a hand in the longer hair at the top of his head, then takes a fistful of them and tugs Clint forward on the cock moving into his mouth, making him gag, hard and loud. "Beautiful." 

Bucky lets go of Clint's hair with one last caress down the back of his neck and crouches next to him. "You love it, uh? Such a slut you'll take two fake cocks fucking the breath out of you rather than stay empty." 

Clint moans at the words, his eyes watering a bit as he attempts to nod and ends up forcing the machine farther down his throat before it draws back again. 

"Oh I love it when you cry, you know that, don't you?" 

Clint only whines this time and Bucky grins, gets up, and slaps the man's ass with the full strength of his arm. The resulting slap is loud and delightfully satisfying. The skin is warm under his fingers as he massages the ache into Clint's skin and watches the second machine fuck into his hole at a much higher pace than the other. 

"I'm going to fuck you. Soon. When this gets boring, I'm going to fuck you so hard your eyes will cry without you realizing it. Drool will flow out of your mouth and you'll make a big mess on the floor, when I give you permission to."

The sound that comes out of Clint's mouth then is more of a sob than anything. Bucky starts walking around him, watching all of him, trying to ignore the throbbing of his own cock as he sees Clint's ringed one dribble cum on the floor. Nothing to be done about that without taking out the sounds when his prostate is being abused so ruthlessly. 

It's breathtaking. 

The thin mattress under Clint's hands and knees dips that much harder every time the man tries to rock back and forth to meet either of the dildos, chasing more and more pleasure. 

"Such a whore for cock, baby, such a disgusting cocksheath." 

Bucky curses under his breath at the way Clint's back arches as they're once again face to face, and he towers over him. 

"Look at me." 

Clint's eyes blink up immediately but his neck is so pliant his head is starting to fall a bit, not enough that the machine can't fit itself right at home anymore but Bucky still grabs Clint's collar by the buckle and pulls, up. 

"I said  _ look _ at me." Bucky says, then slaps Clint's face, hard. The red that almost instantly blooms across his cheek makes them groan in unison. 

"Alright enough. Steady on your arms, slut." 

Bucky lets go of the collar and, with a swift, practiced series of motions, he pulls the machine away from his mouth, turns it off, and slides the buckles holding the ropes under Clint's arms enough that the fabric sits laying on the floor. 

Clint is still looking at him, with eyes that shouldn't be allowed to display the innocence Bucky sees in them then. It makes his heart beat at a pace no cardiologist on Earth would recommend, but Bucky lives for those moments, and he's lucky enough that Clint makes them a staple of his everyday life. 

More gentle than he's been for a solid hour and a half now, Bucky kneels down in front of Clint. He caresses the sides of his face and reaches behind his neck to unbuckle the gag. He takes it out slowly, massaging his slave's jaw and brushing fingers on his lips as he does so, always checking for injuries big or small - nothing. He grins, his eyes surely casting the fiery lust that runs through his every vein. 

"Time to feed you some real food." He whispers before getting up, unzipping the front of his pants in a swish of metal and leather, and taking his cock out. "Open, wide, and  _ eat _ ." 

Clint's mouth is a gamble - Bucky comes way too hard way too fast when he allows the man to pleasure him that way, but having watched him for so long, there's only so much restraint he can keep. He grits his teeth and flexes the muscles of his stomach to stave off his orgasm when Clint's throat spasms around him in a way that's nothing if not voluntary and groans, low and long. He puts his hands around Clint's head and starts pistoning in quickly after, all the while, the remaining machine keeps fucking the man's hole at the same frenzied pace. 

"You take that like you were made for it, you know, made for my dick to live inside your mouth and fill you up." 

Clint's eyes are wide and full of warmth as he watches Bucky, his dom, his master, his daddy.

"You want Daddy's come, uh." Bucky grunts as he keeps fucking the man's mouth roughly. "You're not getting it. Not yet."

And that's when it comes, the first of Clint's tears as he understands the promise behind Bucky's refusal. It runs down his cheek to join the drool that covers Clint's chin. What a pretty sight that makes. 

Harshly, Bucky pulls Clint's head off his cock and takes a step back. 

They're both panting, their lips raw from use and biting, their cheeks red from arousal and exertion. 

"I'm gonna use you, and come so hard you'll feel it even with your ass so wrecked it feels like a red bruise. You're my come dump, baby, gotta paint your hole as white as it deserves, hm?" Bucky swirls the fingers of one hand through the mess on Clint's chin, grinning wolfishly. "Answer me sweetheart, do you want Daddy to put his big fat cock so far up your ass you'll feel it for days?" 

The tears that had dried are joined by new ones as Clint struggles to answer the question, his eyelashes batting wetly as he comes up from his soft subspace just enough to form muffled, hoarse words. 

"Yes, yes please, Daddy, I need…"

"What do you need, love?" Bucky asks and before Clint can answer, he can't help himself, he pushes two fingers in the man's mouth, a sharp pang of arousal in his gut as Clint immediately puckers his lips around them and starts sucking even as Bucky pushes them further and further.

He takes them out eventually, and asks again. "What do you need sweet sweet slave?" 

And Clint whimpers, his arms shaking as he says it. "You, Daddy." 

"Well then, can't have you going without, can we?" 

This time, Clint knows he's not expected to answer so he just smiles, that dopey thing of his that means he's both so aroused and so deep down the one place he feels the safest and which only Bucky has ever managed to bring him to that words lose most of their meanings. That's Bucky's cue to change his tone, to forget any harsh words and whipped notes and switch to softer, soothing ones. 

"Gonna give you what you need, baby. All of it."

Bucky pecks Clint's open mouth and swipes his tongue over his chin with a rumble before he walks to the other side. Much more delicately than before given the rhythm and position of the machine, Bucky first turns it off then pulls it so it rolls away slowly. The pop of Clint's hole as it lets it go is just obscene enough to put Bucky's potent arousal back to the forefront of his mind. 

He looks at the gaping hole now in front of him as he gets to his knees, relishing the feel of the thin mattress dipping further under him and the dragging sensation of the leather against Clint's sweat-soaked stockings when their thighs meet and Bucky starts rutting his cock between his slave's cheeks. It's a mess of lube and sweat and precome now, with how Bucky's cock drips and he knows he won't last, but the shaking that goes through all of Clint's body tells him it's just as well.

Gripping Clint's hips, Bucky guides his cock to the man's hole with slow movements. They gasp together when the head is in, and Bucky pushes further and further until his pelvis connects with the meat of Clint's ass and he groans liberally. 

"Fuck, you're so, so loose." 

From there it's all grunts and moans and whimpers and curses. Bucky gets tired of holding on to Clint's hips and drapes himself over his back, until Clint's arms give out from under him and he ends up with his face in the mattress and Bucky's teeth worrying at his shoulder. 

Bucky snaps his hips in and barely comes out before he hammers back against his baby's prostate, merciless as he snakes a hand down Clint's front and circles two fingers over the ring that already constricts his cock, squeezing until Clint both yelps and moans. 

"You're doing so good for me, such a good little whore, all mine to dirty up, so filthy," Bucky's voice is like sandpaper and the sounds that come out of Clint's own mouth as his ass is pounded unrelentingly are barely human. "I'm...I'm coming, coming in your loose ass and you better hold it." 

And Bucky never lies. His stomach convulses and his back arches and his biceps and thighs flex, and he's coming, coming harder than he's done for a while, coming thick and hot in his partner's ass until he can feel it, mixed with the lube around his cock. 

He takes a moment to catch his breath before he straightens up and pulls out. He gets up and rights his pants a bit without tucking back in - no way with how sensitive he is right now - and walks back to Clint's front. 

"Kneel up." He snaps, the only way he'll get Clint's attention with how much of a mess he is. 

It works, Clint perks up, lines of drool on both sides of his mouth and streaks of tears both old and new going down to meet his collarbones. Bucky doesn't let him settle on his ankles before he presents his left boot and wedges it between his slaves' knees. 

"Get the ring off, and come, then clean up." 

Clint's eyes sparkle in the same soft light that inundates the room and his smile is so grateful it makes Bucky's heart feel fuller than anything else ever does. 

With shaky fingers and just a bit of fumbling, Clint does as he's been asked and positions himself so he can rut against Bucky's foot, his cock red and wet with the precome that he's been leaking for so long now. He hugs Bucky's leg with both his arms and keeps his eyes up, looking into Bucky's like he knows to do whenever he's allowed to orgasm. 

It takes him even less time than it's taken Bucky to reach climax and his eyes are literally flooded with tears as he thrusts his hips against the leather one last time and squeezes Bucky's leg as he comes, his smile blinding and the whine he lets out, brilliant. 

He slumps for a moment after that and Bucky's caresses his hair as he does so, knowing his last order won't go unfulfilled even then. And it doesn't. Clint takes the liberty to kiss the side of Bucky's crotch area, the flap of it dangling around his cock as he's not zipped it back up, and shuffles backwards until he can start cleaning Bucky's boot. His eyes flutter close as he licks his own cum off the shoe, sometimes with tiny kitten licks, others with broad stripes of the thick of his tongue. 

Bucky's dick gives a valiant twitch at the show he's given. 

"Good boy, that's a good slave. Look at your work. I'm proud of you, so good to me, baby." Bucky takes his foot back and kneels in front of Clint. 

He puts one hand where the collar hugs Clint's throat, the other on his cheek. 

"Give Daddy a kiss, baby." 

It's soft, and sloppy, and the exact best start to the aftercare Bucky wants to get to now. He kisses Clint's soft lips gently, brushes his thumb over his cheek before rubbing their noses together just as delicately. 

"Ready for a bath?" He whispers and Clint's only answer is to wind his arms around Bucky's shoulders and push his face in his dom's neck, ready to be carried wherever. Always. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr!](http://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com)


End file.
